


Love in Shield University

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Crushes, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye Professors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Shield University

Bruce is the Physics professor in SHIELD University.  
He has a crush on the Criminology professor, Clint Barton.  
Bruce has been attracted to the other man since their first meeting.  
His students sometime tease him about his crush.  
Clint is popular among the students.  
He is laid back and easy going.  
He is also very good looking.  
Several females, colleagues and students alike had a crush on him.  
He and Clint are friends.  
But sometimes Bruce wishes for more.  
His chance comes when Clint asks him out at a faculty gala.   
Bruce accepts.  
Few days later their date is the hottest gossip on campus.  
Clint kisses him saying he likes to see Bruce blush.  
He is congratulated by his colleagues and students alike.  
Bruce knows taking this job wasn't a mistake.


End file.
